How are Dinosaurs Named?
There are three different ways that dinosuars are named inside this game. This has become an interesting question due to the little rascal shown below - the Unaysaurus or Black Water Lizard who is the first dino to have two different species names. Due to genetic mutations, possibly induced by bioactive chemicals in this mysterious black water, a number of these dinos were born with an extra S''' gene. These S-Dinos, using a name based on the X-Men, have been recognized by the Dino Gods as their own species, the Una's'ysaurus. The gene is apparently recessive, as the two versions of this dino are phenotypically identical. You can't tell them apart! Indeed, the only difference between these two species is that extra S gene. Both species appear in the two sacred texts "Dinosaurs" and "DinoEvolution", which catalog all the known dino species and provide the mechanism to locate their eggs and see them through the stages of growth. Species 54: Unaysaurus Species 55: Unasysausus '''Janus: The left head ia a boy named Unay while the right head is a girl named Unasys. Many extreme Dino Collectors are asking if I fused a Unasaurus and now my Collection Count shows 54/55 do I have all the dinos? Is there any way to get the count up to 55 now that the Buggy Gold Pack in which these mutant dinos arrived has expired? Update: The dino count is now 56 due to the White Sabretooth Tiger, so many extreme dino hunters are apparently stuck at 55/56 even though they have all the available dinos. Dinosaur Names Each dinosaur has a number of names, including some secret names which you may never see. That is because a name is a word of power. 1. First there is the common name, which is not secret and can easily be seen by popping open a habitat and looking at each dino's Life Stats. The names you see there are the common names for each dino. You can also see many of these common names by popping open the Dino Den. If a dino is not hibernating, its common name will appear directly above its baby picture in the Dino Den. Common names often contain spaces, as in "Lucky Mammoth" or "White Sabretooth Tiger" and never contain numbers. If a common name contains two or more words separated by spaces, each new word is always capitalized. So far, the albino tiger is the only dino with a common name consisting of three words. 2. Next there is the species name, which is rarely seen by villagers. This is a name of considerable power. There are only three ways to see the species name. After a successful fusion, the names seen in the Fusion Report are the species name - not the common name! For most players, this is the only time you will see the actual species name. It is the official Hatching Certificate presented by the Dino Gods, and kowing this name will assure a deep pyschic bond between you and your new dinosaur. Too bad, many people pay little attention at this critical moment. Once you pop that egg from the Fusion Lab into the Dino Den, you will never see that sacred species name again - unless you fuse another identical dino. Each species name must start with a capital letter, and never contains spaces nor any numbers. The species name does not contain any special characters like as underscore and only the first letter is ever capitalized. 3. The most secret name of all is the dinosaurID, and this name is never revealed in the game, although Digital Sorcerers can readily read the Sacred Texts and discover these words of power. Fortunately, an ancient engraved stone has been found in a tiny prehistoric coastal village called "Tiny Rosetta", which after years of dogged effort, has finally been translated into the following table of all the dinosaur names. Table of Dinosaur Names from the engraved Tiny Rosetta Stone The common and arcane names of all the dinosaurs as translated from the Tiny Rosetta Stone in alphabetical order. Note the occasional peculiarity such as the sacred species name for the Whoolly Rhino unexplicably contains just one letter "L" as in Woolyrhino. Naming Conventions Rule 1: Construction of dinosaurIDs DinosaurIDs are obtained from the species name by converting the first capitalized letter to lower case, and adding a numerical suffix from 1 to 10 giving that dinos level. Example: The species name Giantbutterfly becomes the ten dinosaurIDs giantbutterfly1 - giantbutterfly10. Exceptions: '''Pachycephalosaurus & Ghostpachycephalosaurus, Prehistoricpenguin, Sabretooth & Whitesabretooth. 1. The species names Pachycephalosaurus & Ghostpachycephalosaurus are shortened to the dinosaurIDs pachysaurus1 - pachysaurus10 and ghostpachysaurus1 - ghostpachysaurus10 respectively, by dropping the '''cephalo infix. 2. The species name Prehistoricpenguin is shortened to the dinosaurIDs penguin1 - penguin10 by dropping the Prehistoric Prefix. 3. The species name Sabretooth and Whitesabretooth are augmented to the dinosaurIDs sabretoothtiger1 - sabretoothtiger10 and whitesabretoothtiger1 - whitesabretoothtiger10 by adding the tiger suffix. Rule 2: Construction of Common Names Many species names are concatenations of several words such as Giantbutterfly which combines two words. Common names are obtained from the species name by breaking the species name into its component words by inserting spaces and capitalizing the start of each new word. Example: The species name Giantbutterfly becomes the common name Giant Butterfly. Exceptions: '''Anchiornismartyniuk, Dinoskeleton, Ghostcorythosaurus, Ghostgiantsloth, Ghostmesohippus, Ghostnemicolopterus, Ghostpachycephalosaurus, Ghostturtlesaurus, Lovestegosaurus, Sabretooth, Whitesabretooth, Turtlesaurus, Woolyrhino '''1. The species name Anchiornismartyniuk becomes the common name Anchiornis by dropping the martyniuk suffix, which just refers to the artist who created a famous painting of this dino. 2a. '''The species name Dinoskeleton is radically changed to the common name '''Skelesaurus. 2b. '''The species name Turtlesaurus is radically changed to the common name '''Giant Turtle. 3. '''Some long species names are shortened by dropping or abbreviating one of the component words found in the species name. Ghostcorythosaurus -> Ghost Cory Ghostgiantsloth -> Ghost Sloth Ghostmesohippus -> Ghost Meso Ghostnemicolopterus -> Ghost Nemi Ghostpachycephalosaurus -> Ghost Pachy Ghostturtlesaurus -> Ghost Turtle Lovestegosaurus -> Love Stego '''4. '''Some species names are expanded to give a more complete common name. Sabretooth -> Sabretooth Tiger Whitesabretooth -> White Sabretooth Tiger '''5. The misspelt species name Woolyrhino is corrected to the common name Woolly Rhino with the missing "L" reinserted. 6. The two different species Una's'''ysaurus and Unaysaurus are both given the same comon name '''Unaysaurus'. This is the only example in the game. It means, that inside the game, you cannot tell the difference between teh two dinos. Their pictures and name appear identical almost everywhere. The names are the same in the Dino Den and inside any habitats. How do I know which Black Water Lizard I got from Fusion? There are two ways to tell. > > More coming soon. Category:Research Lab